valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger Wars 2 Vol 1 1
| Series = Harbinger Wars 2 | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = Harbinger Wars 2 | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation THE SEISMIC COMICS EVENT OF 2018 STARTS HERE! From New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (X-O MANOWAR. DIVINITY, Mind MGMT) and superstar artist Tomás Giorello (X-O MANOWAR), the most powerful Valiant event ever attempted erupts in full force as X-O Manowar, Livewire, the Harbinger Renegades, Bloodshot, the Secret Weapons, Ninjak, and a cast of thousands draw their battle lines in HARBINGER WARS 2! For the rare and immensely powerful subset of humanity known as psiots, their unique abilities have come with an enormous cost. Once, their existence was known only to a select few. Now, the revelation that thousands of these latent telekinetic “harbingers” secretly live among us…with the potential to be activated at any moment…has led the American government to a dramatic tipping point… Armed with new extra-governmental authority, the deep-black military contractor known as Omen has been authorized to identify, evaluate, and, if need be, eliminate all super-normal threats to the homeland. H.A.R.D. Corps units have been deployed into cities and towns across the United States to enforce their orders. In the East, one of the most powerful minds on Earth, Peter Stanchek, is leading his band of Renegades across the country, activating any potential psiots willing to join them, and building an insurrection force of ultra-powerful and unwieldy new abilities that will soon bring war to Omen’s doorstep…and the unstoppable force known as X-O Manowar raging back to Earth… In the West, Livewire – the telekinetic technopath with the ability to bend machines and computers to her will – will be forced to choose between her former allies…or her newfound team of Secret Weapons. As the situation escalates beyond human control, the United States will be plunged into darkness from coast to coast, launching Bloodshot and Ninjak into a dangerous mission to neutralize their one-time teammate – and setting the stage for the most shocking, most violent, and most consequential clash of powers ever witnessed in the history of the Valiant Universe! Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** Other Characters: * MI-6 * * * * United States Government ** President of the United States * Unnamed anchorman * Unnamed helicopter pilots * Visigoths Locations: * ** ** * * Gorin * ** * Nebraska * ** Farmhouse * ** Items: * Cognitive parasitic tracker * Nikki's birds * Satellite * ** Vehicles: * Helicopter * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: & (A) ** Variants: & (B), Blank Cover, & (Pre-Order) ** Incentives: & (1:20), (1:50), & Diego Rodriguez (1:250) ** Exclusives: (Space Cadets), (Phoenix) * Editors: (assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Harbinger Wars 2 #1 contains the following extra material: * Harbinger Wars 2 Cover Gallery: Full pencils by J.G. Jones and colors by Andrew Dalhouse (for Cover A) & full pencils by Mico Suayan and colors by David Baron (for Cover B); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Into the Trenches - Script Excerpts: ** Face to Face to Face ** No Place Like Dome ** Helping Hand ** In the Shadows ** The Perfect Weapon ** Man of War * Page in Process: Script, pencils, colors and final art (for page 9); * Snowbeard: Commentary/script by Matt Kindt (for page 3). Quotes Thank You, Warren (Pinup) ...from the entire Valiant Universe! Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The entire Valiant Universe Credits (Universe image), (Warren image) * Inkers: (Universe image), (Warren image) * Colorists: (Universe image) }} Notes Gallery Cover Art File:HW2 001 COVER-A JONES.jpg|'Cover A' by J.G. Jones & Andrew Dalhouse HW2 001 COVER-B SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover B' by Mico Suayan & David Baron HW2 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' HW2 001 PRE-ORDER GIORELLO.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition' by Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez HW2 001 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING RYP.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp & Gabe Eltaeb HW2 001 VARIANT-ICON MASSAFERA.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Felipe Massafera HW2 001 VARIANT-METAL LAROSA.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Brushed Metal Cover' by Lewis Larosa & Diego Rodriguez HW2 001 VARIANT-SPACE-CADETS RICHARDSON.jpg|'Space Cadets Exclusive Cover' by Afua Richardson HW2 001 PHOENIX-VARIANT PINA.jpg|'Phoenix Comicon Exclusive Cover' by Jeff Piña Textless Cover Art HW2 001 COVER-A JONES-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by J.G. Jones & Andrew Dalhouse HW2 001 VARIANT-ICON MASSAFERA-TL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Felipe Massafera HW2 001 VARIANT-METAL LAROSA-TL.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Brushed Metal Cover Textless' (Textless) Promotional Art Final Preview HW2 001 P2 001.jpg HW2 001 P2 002.jpg HW2 001 P2 003.jpg HW2 001 P2 004.jpg HW2 001 P2 005.jpg HW2 001 P2 006.jpg HW2 001 P2 007.jpg First Preview HW2 001 001.jpg HW2 001 002.jpg HW2 001 003.jpg HW2 001 004.jpg HW2 001 005.jpg HW2 001 006.jpg HW2 001 007.jpg First Look (b/w) HW2 001 bw 001.jpg HW2 001 bw 002.jpg HW2 001 bw 003.jpg HW2 001 bw 004.jpg Related References External links